His First Valentine's
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Hichigo is tame. Ichigo is wary. What's his hollow up to? "Damn that sexy shinigami." oneshot originally posted last Valentine's Day.


Summary: Hichigo is tame. Ichigo is wary. What's his hollow up to? "Damn that sexy shinigami." oneshot originally for Valentine's Day.

A/N: I know Valentine's Day was like, a month ago, but this was originally put in a oneshot series, though no one reviewed it T.T So, I have edited the chapters and made them all into separate oneshots. Hopefully someone will review them...

Rated: T

Warning: Boy on boy kissing, touching, nudity, language, OOCs and misuse of chopsticks

Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, meaning it's not mine.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

**His First Valentine's**

He didn't know why he had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why he was feeling very, _very_ nervous at the moment. He didn't know why he was getting restless as he watched his King sleep soundly, undisturbed by any dreams even though in a couple of minutes the alarm clock will ring, signaling for his King to wake up.

It was either that he didn't know why... or that he didn't want to admit the feelings he had every time his King talked to him, looked at him, glared at him, _fought_ with him. It was exciting, exhilarating, amusing, and surprisingly, arousing. Every time those honey-brown eyes furrowed together and those pink lips turned downwards in a scowl, he badly wanted to jump the orangehead.

And when he says badly, he means _badly_.

A groan and a rustle of sheets made Hichigo snap out of his thoughts. Ichigo rolled around in his bed, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes and Hichigo felt his face heat up in that familiar yet unfamiliar feeling.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

Hichigo looked frantically around his King's small room, trying to find a decent hiding place. Then, he face palmed himself before he remembered that he could just return to Ichigo's mind. But before he could, the shinigami already opened his eyes and saw his hollow standing next to his bed. Said shinigami blinked his eyes a couple times before he was sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Hichigo?" he asked, groggily sitting up in his bed. "How did you get out of my mind?"

Hichigo put on his usual smirk to hide the feeling of wanting to jump the orangehead. The sight of a groggy Ichigo with his tousled hair and relaxed stature was really arousing to the hollow.

"Dunno King," he said, his watery voice laced with his usual arrogance. "I've been out for a while, but not long."

"Hm..." Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing at Hichigo and making the albino want to melt into a puddle. "Well, as long as you're behaving yourself, I guess you can stay outside."

"Thanks alot King!" Hichigo said with a grin as he crouched down on the ground next to Ichigo's bed. "If I knew you were this nice, then maybe I wouldn't be after your ass so much."

Ichigo wrinkled his nose in a glare and Hichigo felt his own heart skip a beat along with the sudden heating of his face. That was just too cute.

"Whatever," the orangehead said. "But if you do anything that I deem inappropriate, then back to my inner world you go."

Hichigo's grin grew wider. "Big words for my King," he said with a chuckle and Ichigo sharpened his glare.

"Shut up bastard," he said, getting out of bed and turning off his alarm clock which began ringing.

Hichigo giggled a little as he watched Ichigo leave the room for the shower. Once he was in the clear, the albino let out a prolonged sigh.

"Damn that sexy shinigami," he said to himself.

And in that short amount of time, Hichigo finally accepted that he was in love with his King.

Ain't that a bitch?

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

He has seen that body dozens of times. Hell, Ichigo's body was his body as well! But even though he sat there, looking bored and watching his King change into his school uniform, the sight of the orangehead's body was still so arousing. Tan, muscular, and supple. Those three words fit Ichigo's body well, and it would fit Hichigo's body well also, except for the tan part.

Gold eyes traveled hungrily over Ichigo's body and Hichigo unconsciously licked his lips.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked, looking at his hollow.

"What makes you say that?" Hichigo said, his face flushing and feeling a pang of nervousness.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion. "Well, you just licked your lips and I thought maybe you were thinking of food," he said, as he grabbed his bag.

"Uh, well, maybe I am a little hungry," Hichigo said thoughtfully, looking at the ground and realizing only now that his stomach felt strangely empty.

"I'll bring up some breakfast for you," Ichigo said, walking to his door. "I'm sure you'll like Yuzu's cooking. I mean, who _doesn't_ like her cooking?"

Hichigo smiled uncertainly at his King before the latter left the room to get breakfast downstairs. In the clear again, Hichigo let out another sigh.

"Damn that fucking sexy shinigami," the albino said, bending his head backwards to glare at the ceiling.

Minutes later, Ichigo came back with a tray laden with food. Once he walked inside his room, quietly locking the door behind him, Ichigo found Hichigo sitting in his desk chair, spinning around on it like some restless little kid. The orangehead stared at the albino with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" the albino asked, seeing Ichigo's raised eyebrow. "I'm bored."

Ichigo just shook his head and set the tray down on his desk. There was a big bowl of rice, miso soup, a plate of steamed vegetables and a glass of water. Hichigo felt his mouth water at the delicious aroma that wafted around the room.

"How were you able to sneak this up here?" the albino asked.

"Sorry, trade secret," Ichigo said with a smirk. "When you're done eating, just leave the tray here. Keep the door locked just in case Oyagi comes up to investigate and make sure you don't get his attention by throwing a tantrum or something."

Ichigo received a glare from his hollow as he handed the albino a pair of chopsticks. Hichigo took the chopsticks and stared at it.

"How am I supposed to eat with sticks?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" Ichigo asked and Hichigo felt his face flush with embarrassment. Ichigo laughed. "I can't believe it. You're me, yet you don't even know to use chopsticks?"

"Shut up King," Hichigo said, holding the chopsticks as if he was ready to stab someone.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Ichigo said, raising his hands to show that he meant no offense but unable to fully stop his laughter.

Hichigo growled an incoherent insult and picked up the plate of vegetables, trying to spear them with the chopsticks. Ichigo watched Hichigo with an amused expression on his face as the albino tried unsuccessfully to spear the stubborn vegetables more then once.

"Here, let me help you," Ichigo said with a chuckle, unable to endure the scene and he went over to his hollow and grabbed the albino's hand. "This is how you use it." Ichigo positioned the chopsticks correctly in Hichigo's hand before he guided it in picking up a vegetable and held it up to Hichigo's mouth.

Hichigo stared at the green veggie for a second before he opened his mouth and ate the healthy food.

"You got it?" Ichigo asked as Hichigo tried to mimick Ichigo's movement and was finally able to get a piece of veggie to go into his mouth.

"Kinda," Hichigo said, now trying to chopstick the rice.

"Okay, see'ya later then," Ichigo said, leaving the room and Hichigo waited to hear the sound of the door closing before he rushed to the window, wanting to watch Ichigo walk off to school.

Once Ichigo was out of sight, Hichigo sat on the bed and stared at his hand. That was the first time their flesh actually made contact outside of battle. He was sure that he felt cold to the shinigami, but the shinigami felt warm to him. Very, very warm.

"Damn that fucking, sexy, warm, shinigami."

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

It's been hours since Ichigo left for school and besides a close encounter with the eldest Kurosaki when he tried to sneak to the bathroom, nothing else "exciting" happened to Hichigo in the Kurosaki household. It was more boring being outside of Ichigo's mind then inside it. At least when he was inside, Ichigo was always there (and a silent Zangetsu). Now, he was alone and bored out of his mind.

"Well, King didn't say that I shouldn't leave the house did he?" Hichigo mused to himself as he opened Ichigo's wardrobe to look for some clothes.

And since they were technically the same person, Ichigo's clothes fit Hichigo well. The albino chose a dark grey long-sleeved sweatshirt with a hood, a pair of faded black jeans, and Ichigo's worn out sneakers. He looked inconspicuous enough, or maybe he just looked more suspicious, and he left the Kurosaki household by jumping out of Ichigo's window.

Only having his memory to lead him to Karakura High, Hichigo was surprised that he got there quickly (some credit goes to his shunpo). It was probably lunchtime for the students were scattered around the school, eating hot dogs or burgers or bentos, and they didn't give the albino a second glance as he walked through the school as casually as he could, hood on his head and hands shoved in his sweatshirt pockets. Hichigo searched for Ichigo's reiatsu, but he didn't need to for the orangehead was standing a couple meters away... surrounded by a group of girls?!

"Ichigo, it took our blood, sweat, and tears to make this chocolate for you, so take it!" said Ichigo's tomboy friend, Tatsuki, as she shoved a heart-shaped box into Ichigo's hands and the rest of the girls in the group followed. Soon, Ichigo had about ten boxes in his arms.

"Well, I, uh," Ichigo said, looking bewildered at how many girls gave him chocolates. "Thanks, I guess. But I thought you girls didn't like me."

"We don't," said a redheaded girl with glasses, Chizuru Hichigo thought her name was, slightly narrowing her eyes at the orangehead. "But Orihime-chan made us make chocolates for you, so you better be grateful."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Well, I think I am," he said with a twitchy smile.

"Be careful of Orihime's chocolates though," said Tatsuki. "Who knows what she put in there."

"It's nothing inedible," said Ichigo's big-chested friend, Inoue Orihime, with a sweet smile. "I just added some of my favorites, like bean-paste, custard, and strawberries too."

"The strawberries are okay I guess," Ichigo said, looking at Inoue's box that was wrapped in orange paper instead of red or pink like the others. "But bean-paste and custard?"

"See what I mean?" the tomboy girl asked as Inoue went on about the other fillings she put in the her chocolates (orange jelly, marmalade, and even rice).

Hichigo felt himslef glare at the girls, green jealously bubbling inside of him. How dare those girls hang around his King like that! How dare they shower him in gifts when King was his, not theirs! Hichigo was angry now, seeing the girls mess around with his King, and he stormed on over, grabbing Ichigo's shoulder and spinning him around.

"So, this is what you do when you're in school, huh King?" Hichigo said, glaring at the orange-haired shinigami once they were face-to-face.

"H-Hi-Hichigo?!" Ichigo cried, his honey-brown eyes going wide. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Hichigo smirked at Ichigo, but before he could answer, the babble of girls appeared around the two.

"Kurosaki-kun, who's he?" Inoue asked, peering at Hichigo and the albino quickly lowered his head so his hood would cover his black and golden eyes.

"Well, he's, uh, you see-" Ichigo said, trying to think up of a good excuse. "He's m-m-my cousin! From a monastery in the mountains, yeah!"

Hichigo almost fell over at Ichigo's alibi.

"Ah, no wonder his skin's so white," said another girl that Hichigo didn't recognize. "You must come from a monastery that's waist deep in snow all year round right?" she asked and Hichigo nodded, going along with Ichigo's stupid lie.

"Ne, what's your name?" Tatsuki asked with a kind smile.

"Sh-Shirosaki Hichigo," Hichigo said, head still lowered and not making eye contact with any of the girls.

"Wow, you guys must be really close to have names that sound so alike."

"Y-Yeah," Ichigo said with a nervous laugh. "We were practically born on the same day."

"Actually you're way older then me," Hichigo said matter-of-factly but he just received an elbow to the stomach for that.

"Your voice sounds kind of weird though," said another girl that Hichigo didn't recognize.

"Well, I have a cold," Hichigo said instantly, clutching his throat. "So, don't get too close to me."

"If you're from a monastary, then why're you wearing those clothes?" Inoue asked innocently and Hichigo inwardly groaned.

"My robes got dirty, and while they're in the wash, I borrowed Ichigo's clothes instead," Hichigo said, feeling none too comfortable around the girls but proud of himself for being able to lie so smoothly.

"Alright, you met my cousin, now we gotta go!" Ichigo cried, grabbing Hichigo's arm and running away, leaving the group of slighly confused girls behind.

Once the two were away from any prying eyes, Hichigo let his hood fall back from his head as he glared at Ichigo.

"What the hell were you doing with those girls King?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Ichigo asked in between pants as he tried to catch his breath from running and Hichigo turned away, not wanting to answer the question. Ichigo rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip. "More importantly, why did you leave the house?"

Hichigo snorted. "You never told me to stay inside," he said. "And besides, I was bored out of my skull. What do you think I should've done?"

"I dunno, watch tv?" Ichigo suggested with a shrug.

"With your dad in the house, I don't think so."

Ichigo glowered at Hichigo's back, then he sighed and shifted his weight onto his right foot while he adjusted the pile of boxes in his arms.

"Why were those girls giving you gifts?" Hichigo asked, turning back around and narrowing his golden eyes.

"Because it's Valentine's Day," Ichigo said, stacking the larger boxes at the bottom of the pile and the smaller boxes on the top.

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah. It's a holiday where people give the ones they love gifts like chocolates or flowers or anything that will make them happy. It's the day of love for most people, but I don't really celebrate it."

"Because you've got no one to celebrate it with?"

"Shut up. The only girls who give me chocolates are my sisters and I used to help my mom make some before..."

Ichigo's voice trailed off at the mention of his mother and Hichigo looked around awkwardly. Ichigo slightly shook his head and he looked at Hichigo.

"Why don't you just go home Hichigo?" the orangehead said.

"If I do, then I'd probably destroy the house for fun," Hichigo said with a grin as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Fine, then go take a walk around town," Ichigo said, digging through his pocket and shoving some bills into Hichigo's hands. "Just get back home before I do, got it?"

Hichigo stared at the money in his hands, then grinned broadly.

"Thanks alot King!" he said, sweeping his King in a chaste hug before shunpoing away.

Ichigo was rooted in his spot, not knowing what to think. His hollow just hugged him. _Hugged him._ Was something up with that albino bastard? And even though he knew that he should be worried about letting his Hollow walk freely around town, somehow Ichigo trusted that his Hollow would behave himself.

Besides, he could just call his Hollow back right?

"Weird," Ichigo said to himself, a frown on his face. "When did I start calling Hichigo _my_ Hollow? And with a capital H?"

Ichigo was now feeling confused and oddly light-hearted.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

_This is great!_

Hichigo was happily trudging through town, hands in his pockets and taking in the sights. It was one thing to see Karakura Town through his King's eyes, and it was another thing to see it through his own eyes. He never knew that humans could be so artistic with their buildings. They weren't like the buildings back in Ichigo's mind.

_Now, what to do..._

Hichigo stopped outside a restaurant and he peeked through the window. He saw many couples in there, on dates probably, and the restaurant window itself was decorated with cherub cutouts and pink hearts.

_Oh right, it's Valentine's Day. Stupid holiday, torturing me like this..._

Hichigo stormed off, suddenly feeling very pissed. Why? Because it was the Day of Love and how could he show his own love for his King? It's not like he could walk into a store and buy a box of chocolates or a bouquet of flowers for the orangehead. And since he lived in the shinigami's head, he knew that the teen wasn't the romantic type.

"Tch, I woke up feeling good and now Valentine's Day ruined my day," Hichigo mumbled to himself.

The albino wasn't looking were he was going as he walked and he managed to bump into someone none too ceremoniously.

"Watch where you're going dumbshit!" Hichigo cried, his eyes furrowed together in a glare.

"You're the one who bumped into me asshole!" cried the guy Hichigo bumped into, a punk with spiky blue hair and multiple piercings that wasn't limited to his ears. "Now look, you made me drop the fucking tube!"

"Huh?" Hichigo said and he looked at his feet to find that he was stepping on a tube of some kind with the liquid oozing out onto the ground. Hichigo moved his foot away and stared at it.

"Shit!" the punk said, stooping down and picking up the bottle that barely had any contents in it now. "Kaoru's so gonna be pissed!"

"Is that... lube?" Hichigo asked, an idea popping up in his mind.

The punk blushed as he glared at the albino. "So what if it is?" he said with a sneer. "I doubt you have a girlfriend to fuck, so you won't be needing any lube."

Hichigo grinned at the punk and licked his lips, showing off his azure tongue, as he pulled down his hood, fully revealing his mop of white hair and golden-black eyes. The punk stumbled backwards, looking freaked out by Hichigo's appearance and he dropped his nearly empty tube of lubricant again.

"I just have one question for you, fucktard," Hichigo said menacingly as he loomed over the punk and he pointed at the tube on the ground, grinning like crazy. "Where can I get some of that?"

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

Ichigo stared at the note on his front door, wondering what his family was thinking.

_"For my beloved son Ichigo! Your sisters and I went on a short trip to Tokyo for Valentine's Day! We will be back by tomorrow morning! You have my permission to throw a secret wild party for you are a teenager and I understand your intentions! Please use protection if you're going to have many pretty young ladies over! From your beloved father!"_

Underneath the note was a crude drawing of Isshin with his two thumbs up and Yuzu and Karin were there also, smiling and scowling respectively. Ichigo angrily grabbed the note and ripped it to shreds before he stepped inside the empty house.

"Giving me permission to throw a secret wild party?!" Ichigo angrily muttered to himself. "How can it be a secret if he gave me fucking permission?! And use protection?! Does he expect me to screw any girls?!"

Ichigo went upstairs fuming (after leaving the chocolates he received on the kitchen counter) and he slammed the door behind him as he stepped inside his bare room. Ichigo threw his bag onto his bed in annoyance and fisted his orange hair in his hands, trying to calm himself down.

"Aww, is King missing his family?" Hichigo asked, suddenly appearing behind Ichigo and wrapping his arms around the shinigami's waist, lips near his ear. "Is he disappointed that they left him behind?"

Ichigo jumped at Hichigo's touch and he instinctively pushed the hollow away.

"H-Hichigo?!" Ichigo cried, staring at his hollow with red adorning his face. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?"

"Nuthin'," Hichigo said with a shrug. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah, before I forget King, I've got something for you, for Valentine's Day."

"You got something for me, for Valentine's Day?" Ichigo repeated, blinking in confusing. "Are you serious?"

"Did you hear me stutter?" Hichigo said, annoyed. "Now, close your eyes because I don't want you peeking!"

Ichigo eyed his hollow suspiciously, but he closed his eyes anyway. He heard Hichigo come towards him and before he knew it, Ichigo felt hands grab his wrists and lips pressing against his own pair. Ichigo's eyes flew open and he struggled in Hichigo's grip, tearing his mouth away from Hichigo's.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ichigo cried, his blush becoming more defined.

"Kissing you of course," Hichigo said with a smirk. "Isn't that obvious?"

"But _why_ are you kissing me?!" Ichigo cried, still struggling in Hichigo's grasp which much stronger then he anticipated.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Hichigo asked with a sigh.

"Of course you need a reason! I'm not just some wanton whore who lets people kiss me for no reason!"

Hichigo rolled his golden eyes with a sigh.

"Fine," he said before leaning in and capturing Ichigo's lips by surprise again, only this time, the kiss lasted longer for Ichigo's mind went blank for a moment before his senses kicked back in, tearing himself away from Hichigo's lips once more.

"Stop that!" Ichigo cried, his face now compatible to his name.

"I'm kissing you because I love you, Ichigo," Hichigo said calmly, ignoring Ichigo's statement and Ichigo stared at his hollow with wide eyes.

The albino said love. _Love_. Hollows weren't supposed to love, but then again, Hichigo wasn't an ordinary hollow. He didn't have a hole like other hollows. Maybe he was a ghost of a hollow, living in a human who was neither hollow nor shinigami. It was confusing, it was wrong, it was just plain weird. Ichigo felt his head spin with either confusion or... something else.

Once he saw his chance, Hichigo leaned towards Ichigo again and pressed his white lips against Ichigo's pink pair. And even though his mind was telling him to break away, Ichigo's heart screamed for him to relish that kiss. Not knowing exactly why he was doing it, Ichigo reluctantly returned the kiss and he felt Hichigo's smirk before the albino nipped at his lower lip, asking for an entrance.

After a spilt second hesitation, Ichigo opened his mouth and felt the hollow's azure tongue probe his damp cavern, lapping for his pink one to get into action. Not to be outdone, Ichigo fought with his tongue, letting out a moan as Hichigo fought back with as much fervor. The hollow backed them up until Ichigo fell back onto the bed, and Hichigo crawled over his King to straddle his hips, lips still locked together. Once the two were out of breath, they broke apart, gasping for air. Hichigo was grinning like crazy and Ichigo pouted up at his hollow.

"This is so wrong," the orangehead said before he let out a gasp of surprise when Hichigo cupped his groin.

"But this says otherwise," the albino said, smirking at the feel of Ichigo's hardening cock and he stroked Ichigo through his uniform, receiving a groan from the shinigami.

Hichigo grinned as he cupped Ichigo's groin once more, receiving another gasp and moan from the shinigami. The albino then leaned in and captured Ichigo's lips, azure tongue sliding inside and rubbing against the pink one. Ichigo gave out a loud moan and wrapped his arms around his aibou's neck, returning the kiss as best he could. He could feel Hichigo's hand travel upwards to his shirt and begin unbuttoning it, slipping it off with ease. Alabaster hands explored Ichigo's body as the two kissed, sliding smoothly over the soft flesh and playing teasingly with Ichigo's nipples, making the shinigami rip his mouth away to let out gasps.

Already aroused by Ichigo's small reactions, Hichigo easily slipped out of his own clothes as Ichigo himself struggled out of his pants and boxers, tossing the annoying restrictions aside. Hichigo bent down again, attacking Ichigo's lips as his hands explored more, gradually making it's way down south. Ichigo moaned, the feeling of Hichigo's hot tongue in his mouth and those rough hands sliding over his tanned flesh as arousing as they could be. One hand found it's target in between Ichigo's legs and it gripped his member roughly, making Ichigo gasp in pleasure as his lips unstuck itself from his hollow's. Hichigo moved his hand up and down Ichigo's member as he leaned in and nipped at the skin on the orangehead's neck, receiving more gasps and moans from the half shinigami.

Hichigo suddenly pulled back from Ichigo's neck, Ichigo groaning in protest, and his pale lips curved upwards in a smirk.

"Still think this is wrong?" the hollow asked his King, who pouted.

"Shut up," the orangehead said but the look in his eyes answered the hollow's question.

Hichigo reached over to the desk where a box sat, unnoticed by his King, and the albino opened it to grab the the first item inside of it; a pair of padded handcuffs.

"H-Hichigo?" Ichigo said, eyes going wide at the handcuffs. "Wh-What're you gonna do with those?"

Hichigo grinned mischievously. "Oh, you'll see," he said and before one could say "Wave of Destruction," the hollow had his King handcuffed to the bed.

Ichigo struggled against the restraint, but his attempt was useless. Still grinning that mischievous grin of his, Hichigo took out the second item from the box, which looked like a tube of lubricant. The albino popped open the top and squeezed a generous amount of the lube onto his hands before tossing the tube aside and rubbing the lube into his pale hands.

"You bastard!" Ichigo cried, still struggling with the handcuffs and apparently not having noticed Hichigo with the lube. "What do you think you're - mmph!"

Ichigo's sentence was cut off by Hichigo's lips and the orangehead could feel alabaster hands snake it's way down to his entrance as he returned the kiss.

"Silly King," the hollow said when he pulled back, running the tip of his lubricated index finger around the tight right of muscle that was Ichigo's entrance and Ichigo twitched in response. "This is my first Valentine's Day and I want it to be memorable, for both you _and_ me."

Ichigo felt his heart pounding against his chest and there was a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away. The maniacal grin on his Horse's face wasn't doing him any good either.

_Just wait 'til I take out the vibrator, King,_ Hichigo mused as he slipped his finger inside Ichigo, receiving a gasp from an arching shinigami.

Ichigo was only glad that his family wasn't home for he had a feeling that it was going to be a noisy night at the Kurosaki household.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | Owari | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

Emolette: KYA!!! KAWAI!!! HICHIxICHI!!! XD God, I love this pairing. Too bad I wasn't confident enough to continue the session.

Hichigo: _-smirk-_ Just use your imagination. I'm sure you can think of something.

Emolette: Imagining it and writing it down are two very different things Hichigo! On a side note, I love your voice! Though I haven't heard your English voice yet. Does it sound like your watery Japanese voice?

Hichigo: _-shrugs-_ Beats me.

Ichigo: You know, if you don't know then we don't know because we're just figments of your imagination created by your mind for both your perverted and non-perverted desires.

Emolette: O.O Wow, that's deep... Anyway, I know Hichigo's a hollow/spirit and not everyone would be able to see him if he was outside of Ichigo's body, but bear with me folks. I don't have to give you all the details, just use your imagination. Right Hichigo?

Hichgo: ...

Emolette: _-sweatdrop-_ Ichigo, what happened to your...

Ichigo: ...

Emolette: ...hollow? Where'd they go? _-hears noises coming from nearby room-_ Ohhhh... _-holds up video camera-_ Thanks for reading and please review! ^.^ _-slips into room without the guys noticing-_


End file.
